


Two Of Us

by Spacebirdy



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, FC Bayern München, M/M, Please Be careful, Please Don't Hate Me, don't drink and drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy
Summary: A Nüle drabble inspired by the song Two Of Us by Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Alexander Nübel/Niklas Süle
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two Of Us

It's been 54 days since the accident, 50 days since it was truly over and 44 days since he said goodbye forever. Four days of those 54 Alex had spent hoping, six screaming, about twenty crying, ten went by with just staring at a wall in their, well now only his, appartement and the rest he spent with trying to function and not to break down. People say it gets better with time but he doesn't see that happening, he just misses him so much. Why did that drunk driver have to be there at that moment? He doesn't know. Fate, destiny or whatever, Alex doesn't believe in that bullshit anymore. They took Niklas from him. They took his future from him, all the plans they had made just poof gone in the matter of a second just because someone thought he had to drive while being black out drunk. The worst thing is the dude had survived while Niklas had not. 

He had gotten some time off from the club, but he was back for about two weeks now. It was hard to be there, seeing Niklas everywhere and being reminded of him. The whole team was still subdued, missing the big defender in their mid. One of Niklas jerseys and a picture had been hung up in the changing room and the club had decided to retire Niklas number. 

Now the squad were on their way to the Olympia Stadium for the Pokal final. Alex hopes he would be able to play, he wanted to do his part and win this for Niklas but he knows that Manu is the main goalie and that Hansi wouldn't want to risk him playing his first ever game for Bayern and it being the cup final.

In the changing room Manu and Hansi come up to him.

“We decided that you should play.” Hansi reveals to him and Alex looks at the both of them mouth open.

“Are you sure?” Manu just nods and then the captain and trainer call the rest of the team to the middle of the room. Hansi first explains that Alex will be between the goal posts.

“So guys this is it we'll win this game and get the cup again. Let's win this thing.” Hansi shouts to hype up the squad. This is followed by shouts from the national whole squad.

“Let's do this for Niki too.” Manu adds with a sad smile on his face.

“For Niki!” Everyone agrees with a nod and a look at Alex.

They line-up in the tunnel, Alex positioned behind Thomas, who turns around and lays a hand on Alex's shoulder.

“He is with you and we will win this for him.” 

It's a long game with a lot of chances but somehow the ball just doesn't want to cross the line within the normal game time or even within extra time. Alex is scared but he wants this for himself and for Niklas. He lays a hand on his heart, where a tattoo now adorns his skin. When he makes that deciding save he cannot believe it. Everyone comes running up to him and he himself rips off his jersey to show off a shirt that has the four on the back and ‘For Niki’ written on the front and gets Niklas jersey which he had put behind the goal. 

Alex looks up to the heaven, kisses the tips of his fingers, lifts his hand and whispers

_“I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud. I'll be living one life for the two of us.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nikisuele)


End file.
